


little secrets

by hartbeat



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Auscultation, Cardiophilia, Gen, Heartbeat Kink, Heartbeats, M/M, Medical Kink, Morosexual Ichijouji Ken, Playing Doctor, Stethoscopes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hartbeat/pseuds/hartbeat
Summary: daisuke and ken sneak off during a party at jou's house for shenanigans... with a stethoscope.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken & Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya, Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30
Collections: Daiken Discord Server





	little secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I TOLD YOU THERE'D BE MOOOORE... last night's fic is a good intro to my bullshit but THIS IS ME GOING HARD!! THIS IS ME GOING ALL OUT!!!! so enjoy the fuckin ride. and contact me on twitter @fawnmons if you're interested in joining the daiken discord server!

it’s jou’s birthday and all the chosen children are gathered at his house for a “chill hangout” that quickly became a raucous party thanks to taichi, mimi, and the rest of the gang. between music and party games and the drinks the older kids are passing around, ken is a bit disoriented, and when daisuke notices his friend standing awkwardly against a back wall, he asks him if he wants to step out for a minute. ken gladly agrees and together they sneak off to a bedroom, which, they find when they open it and peek inside, happens to be jou’s. 

“i guess he won’t mind if we hang out in here for a bit,” daisuke says with a shrug, and ken pushes the door all the way open and steps inside. “just don’t touch his homework or he might throw a fit.”

ken nods, examining the room as he walks further in, daisuke right behind him. it’s very organized and clean, with the bed already pulled out and made and the corner desk stacked neatly with the aforementioned homework. the most interesting thing about it is the large bag of medical supplies sitting on the bed, with the diaphragm of a stethoscope hanging out over the top.

“oh cool, look what he left out,” daisuke says as he lifts the stethoscope out of the bag. 

“you  _ just  _ said not to touch,” ken scolds. 

“this isn’t his  _ homework,” _ daisuke retorts. “he won’t mind if we try it out.”

“why would we do that?” ken asks flatly. his face, however, betrays his true thoughts on the matter, taking on a brighter color as he glances away. 

“‘cause it could be fun,” daisuke says with a grin. “it’d be just like jogressing! c’mere, let me listen to you.”

ken sighs, turning back to daisuke. “are you sure he won’t mind?”

“yeah, totally, we can clean the earbuds for him and everything. he’ll never even know.”

daisuke's intentions seem pure enough, so ken cautiously approaches the bed and sits down on the edge of it. daisuke is already on his knees atop it, moving the bag out of the way so they have more room.

“come closer,” he insists, and ken obliges, climbing fully onto the bed so their knees are almost touching and folding his socked feet beneath him. “close enough?”

“yeah, that’ll work.” daisuke sticks the earpieces into his ears and taps on the diaphragm. he frowns. “i can’t hear anything.”

“that’s because it’s flipped to the wrong side,” ken informs him, endlessly patient with him as always. “and you have the earpieces in backwards.”

“what?”

ken rolls his eyes and reaches forward to take the headset off and flip it around so the buds are angled deeper into daisuke's ear canals, then takes the diaphragm from his hands and twists it around so it’s no longer picking up sound through the bell. daisuke watches him with eyes wide and curious, impressed as always with his seemingly limitless knowledge.

“there,” ken says softly, pressing the diaphragm back into daisuke's hands. “can you hear now?”

“let me try,” he says, and leans forward with the diaphragm outstretched, aiming for the front of ken’s sweater. despite not knowing exactly how a stethoscope works, he does remember which side the heart is on, and finds ken’s easily toward the left of his narrow chest. a pleased smile crosses his lips.

“it works,” he says, then shuts his eyes. “it  _ is  _ like jogress. not exactly the same, but... i like it.”

ken’s glad that daisuke has his eyes closed, because the blush that’s spreading across his face feels very,  _ very  _ noticeable and he doesn’t want daisuke to know quite how much he also likes this.

“feels so familiar,” daisuke mumbles, then mimics the sound aloud:  _ “b-bump, b-bump, b-bump.” _

blushing even harder, ken clears his throat. “the technical term is  _ ‘lub-dup’  _ , but...”

daisuke frowns and cracks one eye open. “how do you know so much about this stuff?”

“paid attention in science.”

“well, i didn’t, but i’m not trying to be a scientist. or a doctor. or a...”

“cardiologist,” ken supplies. 

“yeah. that.” daisuke lets the diaphragm go and pulls the earpieces out of his ears, offering them to ken. “here, you try, genius.”

“it’s okay, i don’t...”

“come on, you showed me yours, i wanna show you mine,” daisuke says with a big grin and a waggle of his brows. blushing even harder, ken looks down at the stethoscope to avoid letting daisuke see his flustered face, but by the time he looks back up, he’s totally doomed. daisuke has shed his t-shirt, leaving him bare-chested before his best friend.

“daisuke — you — you don’t have to do that.”

“you’ll be able to hear it better this way,” daisuke insists, “c’mon, give it a try!”

ken wants to look  _ anywhere  _ but at daisuke's tan chest, but he has to to make sure he’s placing the diaphragm in a good spot. before he can even decide which valve he’s going to listen to, the diaphragm barely grazes daisuke's skin and he yelps like a puppy.

“it’s cold!”

“well it wouldn’t be if you had kept your shirt on!” ken chastises him, but daisuke is giggling too much to care.

“okay okay, try again!” daisuke braces himself, inhaling deep into his lungs and puffing up his chest. ken narrows his eyes at him and simply brings the diaphragm to his own mouth and exhales onto it to heat it up. daisuke immediately deflates at the sight of this, and now it’s his turn to blush as ken brings the breath-warmed diaphragm to his chest.

“better?”

daisuke blinks hazily at him, then nods several times in succession. “...do you like it?”

daisuke's question sounds loud and muffled from inside his chest as ken listens to his heart, moving the diaphragm around to test each valve in turn.  _ aortic, pulmonic, tricuspid, mitral...  _ he knows them all in theory, but while he listens, all he can think is  _ daisuke, daisuke, daisuke, daisuke.  _ when he opens his eyes he’s staring right at his chest, at soft warm skin spread over sternum and ribs and everything wrapped up inside, and a wave of dizziness threatens to overtake him if he doesn’t pull away immediately.

looking down at the diaphragm cradled in his hands, he finally answers daisuke's question with a nod of his own. a goofy grin spreads on daisuke's face and ken can’t bear to look at it, instead guiding the diaphragm back to his own chest to listen to himself. it only takes a moment for him to realize something, and daisuke's brows raise in surprise as he darts back to listen to his friend again while pressing a finger into the side of his own throat, before moving back to himself to confirm.

“daisuke, they’re... the same.”

daisuke's mouth falls open in surprise.

“wait, they’re still  _ synchronized?” _

ken stares at daisuke, dumbfounded. “how’s that even possible?”

“i dunno, you’re the expert!” daisuke laughs incredulously, reaching for the headset. “give it back to me, i wanna listen again!”

ken finds himself chuckling too in complete bewilderment. “why does it matter, they’re the same!”

“i wanna hear it for myself!” daisuke manages to snatch back the headset and puts it back in his own ears, correctly this time, and places it on his own chest. again he mimics,  _ “b-bump, b-bump, b-bump...” _

ken watches him in wonder, a hand curled against his own chest in the absence of the diaphragm, feeling his heart tap out the same rhythm against his palm. daisuke scoots himself closer, gently moving ken’s hand away so he can replace it once again with the stethoscope, keeping them entwined in ken’s lap. ken presses their fingertips together so they can feel their identical pulse in each point of connection.

“woah,” daisuke murmurs, “you’re right.”

ken nods shakily, slotting their fingers so he can grip daisuke's hand tighter. they’re so close now he can feel the heat radiating off his bare skin.

“no wonder it felt familiar,” daisuke says with a soft smile.

his hand slowly extricates itself from ken’s, crawling towards the edge of his sweater. ken inhales sharply at the first touch of daisuke's fingers brushing his skin as they slip beneath the hem.

“can you take this off? i wanna hear it better...”

ken shakes his head mutely, grabbing daisuke's wrist to hold it back. daisuke doesn’t advance any further, fingertips still against the tiny sliver of his stomach they’d unveiled. 

“please?” he tries again, and a shudder runs up and down ken’s spine. he closes his eyes, swallows hard, and mumbles, “you can go underneath it.”

his grip loosens on daisuke's wrist, allowing him to push the sweater up a little higher and allow his other hand to slide fully beneath the fabric with the diaphragm in tow. ken scarcely breathes, so nervous he can hardly even _ think. _ he feels the stethoscope travel up his body and come to rest at his heart, which is now hammering in his chest.

“oh, it’s way faster now,” daisuke observes.

“yours too,” ken grits out, gripping daisuke's wrist again to feel his pulse racing against his thumb.

“am i doing that to you?” daisuke asks in an awed voice.

ken’s is barely a whisper. “we’re doing it to each other.”

daisuke chuckles at that. “yeah, i guess we are.”

“i still don’t know how we could be synchronized even now,” ken murmurs.

“we must be closer than we thought.”

“i think we’re close enough,” ken says pointedly, but daisuke only spreads his hand out against ken’s chest beneath his shirt, pressing the diaphragm in deeper. ken shudders again, but doesn’t resist as daisuke uses the extra leverage to push him gently down so that his back is flat against the mattress. as he uncurls his legs from beneath him, daisuke swings one of his own over them and hangs above ken, still listening intently. ken doesn’t say a word, but his heart pounds ever harder underneath daisuke's hand, inside his head.

“this is amazing,” daisuke tells him slowly, totally absorbed in the sound, in the  _ feeling  _ of ken. “you’re...”

“woah, what are you guys  _ doing  _ in here?”

it’s taichi, and directly behind him is the entire rest of the party... including jou, who immediately turns beet red at the sight of daisuke crouched over ken on his bed, shirtless, both hands bunched up beneath his sweater.

daisuke jumps up so fast that the stethoscope tears out of his ears and causes him to yelp in pain as he rolls right off the bed and onto the floor, attempting to hide behind it. ken shoots up and tosses daisuke's discarded shirt to him before also hopping off the bed and standing stock-straight on the other side, hiding the stethoscope behind his back and smoothing down his disheveled sweater as best he can. 

“on  _ my bed,  _ guys? really?”

“it’s not what you think! we’re fully clothed!” daisuke cries, popping up with his shirt on backwards. ken hides his shame with his face in his palms.

taichi is already cracking up, and nearly everyone but jou joins him in some form of hilarity. hikari has quite the blush across her cheeks, and koushiro is covering iori’s eyes.

miyako is scandalized. “i can’t  _ believe  _ you two!”

“leave the lovebirds to their medical exam,” takeru jokes as he begins to usher everyone away, apparently the only one to have caught a glimpse of the stethoscope between them.

“i’m going to have to wash the sheets,” jou mourns, and daisuke buries his mortified face in ken’s shoulder, knowing it’s useless to try and argue with them all.

“let’s at least still clean the earpieces for him,” ken whispers, and while jou busies himself with removing the blankets that they’d done nothing but listen to each others’ insides on.

with the device behind his back, ken sneaks off and disinfects it in the bathroom before returning and handing it off to daisuke, who slides it back into the bag while jou is distracted with the pillows.

“see, told you he’d never know,” daisuke says with a sheepish grin, before ken grabs his sleeve and tugs him out of the room, figuring they’ve had more than enough fun for one night.


End file.
